


I Cannot Be (Until You're Resting Here With Me)

by psychoroach



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: What if the siblings came to a strange new world and were saddled with strange new creatures that were tied to them?





	I Cannot Be (Until You're Resting Here With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, kudos!

Arriving on a new planet was very strange from the beginning for Max, Isabel and Michael, especially at such a young age. It would benefit them later on, that they were so young, and could acclimate themselves to the environment quickly, but wandering naked in a field outside Roswell, New Mexico, just past where their ship crashed, they all felt like that would never happen. If that wasn't bad enough, all three of them noticed three strange creatures, of varying sizes, trotting along with them. They tried to ignore the creatures, just wanting to find shelter, but it was hard when they didn't leave, and the beings felt strangely tied to them.

"What are you?" Max asked finally, eyeing them curiously. "Why are you following us?"

The one that seemed to be tied to him spoke up, sounding amused. "We are daemons, external physical manifestations of a person's soul that takes the form of an animal on this world. Since you will be of this world now, you have developed daemons." 

"Animals." Isabel spoke up. "What kind of animals?" 

"We do not know." The one tied to her admitted quietly. "You will have to figure that out. We need names though." 

Isobel eyed the strange little creature. "I'll call you Klaus." 

Klaus perked up at that and nuzzled against her leg happily.

Max eyed the one tied to him. "Rebekah." He looked over at their third, who had been quiet up to that point.

"He's feeling shy and unnerved, and doesn't know how to feel about this, he is overwhelmed." The creature tied to Michael said confidently.

Michael made a face. "Stop that." He said, not denying that any of it was true. It was, and he knew he couldn't pretend it wasn't. "Your name is...Damon." He looked at the others. "Why is mine male?" 

"I don't know." Max admitted, touching his arm. "We'll figure it out."

"Alright." Michael said quietly. He bent down and picked Damon up and cuddled him to his chest.

Later on, once they were found, they were given clothes and as they were waiting to 'be placed with a family', a woman helped them figure out their daemons. Max's was a Long Haired Dutch Shepherd, Isabel's was a Barbari goat, and Michael's was a Cape Wild Dog. They were handed books about 'common daemons' and each of them read information on their demons, wanting to be as informed as they could be. 

Michael found out later on what it meant to have a male daemon, after foster home after foster home called him names he wouldn't understand for years to come, and threw him around because they understood what he didn't yet, he was destined to love someone not a lot of people then would be ok with for years to come. 

 

\--------

Max met up with Liz outside of The Crashdown Cafe, Rebekah at his side and took off his hat, letting her hug him. At her side was her Sphynx cat daemon, Stefan. He bent and scooped him up, letting him lay over his shoulder. "Ready to get home?" He asked.

"I am." She said honestly. "It's been a long shift." 

"Have you heard form Kyle?" He asked, as they walked to his cruiser.

"Yeah he got off early, he's at home." She leaned into him. "He'll be there when we get there, and he said he has food for us." 

"Good. I'm starving." He opened the door for her and let her in, putting Stefan on her lap. The little cat curled up and looked out the front window. 

"So am I." He looked up at Max who chuckled softly. 

They drove home and when they walked inside, the smell of pasta sauce assaulted them, making Max let out a quiet sound, feeling his stomach groan. 

Kyle poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled at him. He was wearing a red apron and looked relaxed. As they walked into the kitchen they saw Kyle's crested capuchin monkey daemon, Bonnie, sitting on the counter stirring a pot. 

"What'd you make?" Max asked, leaning in and kissing him. 

"I'm doing chicken parm." He said, kissing Liz as well. "Chicken's baking in the oven, pasta and sauce are on the stove. Shouldn't be too long." 

"It smells incredible, Kyle." Liz said, going over to grab a bottle of wine and open it. "Thank you for doing this." 

"I'm glad to do it." He said sincerely.

Max eyed him. "That little boy pulled through." He said. "The one that had the limb fall on him." 

"He did." Kyle smiled at him, practically beaming in happiness. "The one with the lizard daemon, oh, it's a tegu, I found that out from his mom."

"Damn I was so sure from what you said it was a bearded dragon." Liz chuckled. "But I'm glad the kid is ok." 

"Yeah he woke up and all, and besides a broken foot, he'll be ok." Kyle reached over and took the spoon from Bonnie and taste tested the sauce. Once he was satisfied, he poured the noodles into it and gave her the spoon back to mix it all together.

"Good. I'm glad." Max said. "We cleared the father of any wrong doing, it was obvious it was an accident." 

"Yeah he came to the hospital, it was obvious he was distraught." Kyle said quietly. "But he was glad his son's going to be ok." 

"I bet you feel better, too." Liz leaned into him.

"I do." Kyle leaned in and kissed her again, letting her take over pouring the spaghetti while Max reached in to grab out the chicken. "I was trying to treat you two." 

"Well now we're treating you. Grab some wine, grab Max a beer and let's sit to eat." Liz swatted his ass playfully. 

 

\----------

 

Michael laid in bed with Alex, his eyes closed after a round of their love making. Alex laid against his arm, drawing random patters on his chest. Damon and Alex's German Shepherd-Labrador Retriever mix daemon, Alaric, laid across the trailer, curled together calmly. "You know." Alex piped up, looking up at Michael's face. "I'm glad neither of us were too stubborn to try and give this up." 

Michael grinned, although he didn't open his eyes. "Can't quit me, Alex?" He teased.

"Oh shut up." Alex nudged him, leaning over to bite his chest lightly. "You know what I mean. I...it's always been you, Michael." 

"It's always been you, too." He opened his eyes and looked at him. "What about your dad?" 

"Screw what my dad thinks." He said. "He's hated me ever since he realized I was gay and my mom was out of the picture. I'm an adult, and just because he's in the military, he thinks he can employ scare tactics against me. I'm too old to let that get to me anymore, I'm too secure in myself..." 

"Are you?" Michael cut him off, looking at over where Alex's prosthetic was laying on the floor and then back at him.

"Are you not secure because I have a prosthetic?" He asked in return.

He shook his head. "You know I don't care about that." He pointed out, rolling his eyes. "I think I've proved it." 

"I don't care either. I'm secure in myself, Michael." He said, touching Michael's chest. "I don't care about what anyone thinks of me. I have my health, I have you...that's all I need." 

Michael felt feelings he didn't fully understand still swirl up inside him (not for the first time) and he smiled at him through his floppy hair over his face and turned more onto his side, hugging Alex to him. "That's all I need, too." 

"Good." Alex kissed him slowly, languidly. "Now let's take a nap, then we can have round two, then I demand to be fed."

Michael laughed. "You demand, huh? I think I have a can of Chef Boyardee in the cupboard." 

Alex laughed. "Perfect." He said as Michael curled around him and they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
